The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a pneumatic tool with safety effect. In case a user mis-touches the switch, the pneumatic tool protects the user from getting hurt.
The switch of a conventional small-size pneumatic grinder is controlled by a trigger. The trigger is disposed on top face of the main body of the grinder, while the grinding disc is arranged on bottom face of the main body. The grinder has small volume and can be held by a hand. In operation, the main body of the grinder is held by a user""s hand and the trigger is pressed down by the palm to switch on the switch and turn on the grinder.
When replacing the grinding disc, the user also holds the main body to disassemble the grinding disc. In such procedure, it is quite easy to touch the trigger. In the case that the user does not extract the high pressure air conduit prior to replacement of the grinding disc, when the trigger is touched, the switch will be switched on to rotate the grinding disc. Under such circumstance, the operator may get hurt. Even if the grinding disc is not being replaced, the operator is still easy to mis-touch the trigger and get hurt.
Moreover, the small-size pneumatic grinder is not equipped with any dust collector so that in grinding, the powder tends to scatter and fly around to contaminate the environment.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tool with safety effect. A user is prevented from mis-touching the trigger so that the pneumatic tool will not be unexpectedly activated to hurt the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above pneumatic tool which itself can effectively remove the powder generated in grinding operation.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: